Tainted Black and White
by Calistus053
Summary: It was within certain rules that Kuchiki Byakuya grew up.These same rules succeeded in making him the perfect stone warrior,defender of the Kuchiki clan's honor and pride.However, his path which is seemingly spotlessly white is,in truth,governed by blood.
1. Speak no Evil

Full summary:

_Show no fear... Exercise strict discipline with others and especially within yourself... Do whatever is possible to preserve your clan's honor..._

It is within the invisible walls these rules built that Kuchiki Byakuya grew up. Eventually, he became the perfect man, the perfect leader to govern the noble house of Kuchiki, and a captain of one of the squads under the elite Gotei 13.

Byakuya became a stone warrior, precise and faultless in his decisions and actions.

But what appears to be a life blindingly white and pure is, in reality, a life dictated and governed by mass bloodshed and buried secrets.

The truth will soon be revealed- a truth filled with blood, hidden, tainted black and white.

_**Tainted Black and White**_

Chapter One: Speak no evil

by Calistus053

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and all its expensive merchandise.

**NOTE:** words/group of words/sentences that come after these-1- numbers are further explained after the fic

Time the story is held: after the Soul Society Arc, after the ryoka (Ichigo and his comrades) invade Soul Society and discover Aizen's plot; aftermath

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

6th Squad lieutenant Abarai Renji woke up with an uneasy start that morning. The moment he opened his eyes, he was already quite sure that something was going to go wrong. The fact that he woke up late, tripped over his wooden bathroom stool, burned breakfast, and accidentally ripped the left leg of his black shinigami robe all proved to be stronger hintings of the nasty day ahead.

And the moment he entered his squad headquarters, it was as if hell itself froze over and fell with a loud 'thud' on his head.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, you are late." Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th squad and renowned ice prince of Soul Society, stated stonily. He did not even spare his lieutenant a glance since he could tell that Renji had an awful morning, what with the way he replied with-an annoyed groan-and the final huff said lieutenant uttered as he sat down on his own desk.

Renji cast a weary look over his mound of paperwork for today. Was it just him or did the pile increase in quantity from yesterday's? Ah, never mind that now...since his captain seemed to be in quite a sour mood as well, and annoying him by not doing paperwork might be the as risky as putting his head inside the lion's mouth...or Zaraki-taichou's squad headquarters.

There were small signs that could tell if his captain was in a 'less-than-great' mood. Renji made sure he was well-versed with these since he _did_ spend long hours of work with the cold and regal Kuchiki, usually alone with him and doing paperwork in the headquarters.

Usually, Kuchiki-taichou's greetings were quite a giveaway. And since Byakuya just called Renji 'Abarai-fukutaichou', it meant he was to be extra firm today. All conversations or other miscellaneous activities (should there be any) must strictly be business-like in manner.

The second sign would be the way he gripped his brush. It was a bit tricky to try to notice but this sign is pretty reliable and was always 80 true. If Kuchiki-taichou gripped the brush too tightly, it made small, almost imperceptible, squeaky sounds. That usually meant he was in a bad mood and is taking out a bit of his annoyance at signing the papers.

Renji smirked to himself as he went on with his own work. With his expertise in observing, he should be able to land a decent position in the 2nd squad if ever his taichou decides to kick him out of the 6th...not that he wanted that to happen...It just might...

"Quite the weather we're having, huh?" Abarai-fukutaichou drawled, bravely starting a conversation with his captain. Obviously, Renji's bad luck for today is making itself more pronounced by loosening said boy's tongue. _That_, in itself, was very dangerous.

As expected, the Kuchiki did not reply and went on with his work.

The redhead went on, seemingly unaware of the danger he is posing for himself,

"I mean, with all the sun and rain coming at unexpected times. It's like the weather can't make up its own mind."

A rock would have stood in for Byakuya, and Renji would have never noticed the difference. The rock might be an improvement, though, since it could never shoot you a quick but venomous glare, just like the one Byakuya shot at his fukutaichou.

_Shit, what's with my mouth today?? I'm only makin' things worse for myself!!! _

Renji's mouth went on, uttering words, while the red-haired fukutaichou's inner mind kept yelling at him to shut up...Damn you, subconscious, damn you...

"I even told my friend over at the 11th squad that he'd better just stay home, what with his bald head goin' from red hot to cold with the freakin' weather we're havin'..."

Byakuya cast a cold stare over at his lieutenant, "Abarai-fukutaichou, kindly return to your work..._quietly_."

"Huh? Oh, sure, Kuchiki-taichou..."

The stoic Kuchiki would have uttered a loud sigh, but learned from experience on how to prevent himself from doing so, since it was quite impolite. He continued writing more uninteresting details on the evaluation form concerning the past ryoka attacks, when...

Renji just _had_ to let his mouth flap open.

"...but the weather sure is freaky, ne, taichou?"

In an instant, Lieutenant Abarai Renji was sent out of the 6th squad office, with the stern order from Kuchiki-taichou to finish all his babbling outside in the halls, where he would disturb no one.

And that is how Renji found himself wandering off to the 13th squad headquarters, where he knows he'll meet a friendly face.

---

"So, he sent you out, huh?"

Abarai Renji nodded glumly at his best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, who (thankfully) decided to stay with him in Soul Society after all the ruckus, what with all those ryoka who tried to rescue her, and stuff.

"Yep. I went on talking like an idiot, Rukia. It was like my mouth was possessed, or something..."

Rukia merely glanced at him, "You should know better than to mess with nii-sama when he's in one of his moods."

The redhead shrugged and looked at the vast expanse of space that Seireitei had to offer, and this was even less of a quarter of the size of the whole place, "I really didn't know what came over me."

The young Kuchiki sighed and shook her head. A cold breeze came blowing through and Rukia found herself somewhat shivering. Dark clouds were forming above them, approaching like a huge terrible menace. Even with the protection the tree towering above them offered, the two felt somewhat concerned of the forthcoming storm.

Renji casually shifted his weight from one foot to the other, before uttering a loud sigh and saying, "Well, I'd better be goin', then..."

The red-haired lieutenant was about to walk off, when a hand stopped his arm.

"Wait, Renji... I need to tell you something."

Random panoramic movies scrolled in Renji's head, all of them involving Rukia talking of something urgent and important to him. One scene included her saying 'I love you', but said turnout was pretty impossible, seeing that Rukia's tone of voice was far from lovesick. Besides, Ichigo would've probably murdered him if that happened...then leave his corpse to be killed again by Rukia's nii-sama, whom, he discovered from experience, was _very_ protective of his younger sister.

Another scene involved Rukia saying 'I'm pregnant', but said sentence would bring only worse consequences to Renji...like being hunted down by all of the Kuchiki clan, then settling down to have a family with his past high school crush. Then there was the matter of having children and raising them by Rukia's side...a dozen or so screaming and crying tots...

Renji shook his head slightly to clear himself of such unpleasant and disturbing thoughts, and gave his nod to Rukia, "Hey, I'm listenin'."

Rukia gave a warm, appreciative smile towards her friend, before delving into a more serious tone and mood, "It's about nii-sama."

The redhead made a thoughtful nod. Great, a topic he had to know more than he wanted to know about in order to save his skin. "What about him?"

"Don't you think he's been acting...strange lately?"

_Duh. He sent me out of the office for talking too much._ "Well...yeah, he's been actin' weird."

The younger Kuchiki leaned back into the strong sturdy tree trunk and let a low rumble from the skies pass by before replying, "I...well...something happened..."

Another low rumble of thunder after a quick flash of lightning, "What?"

Rukia was about to relay her story, when light raindrops pelted their heads. With a swift hand gesture, she called Renji to join her into the 13th squad's building for a while, to continue their conversation somewhere else and, perhaps, to wait for the rain to pass.

---

Renji checked both ways- left to right, right to left- before giving a nod of approval to his friend, "Yep, coast's clear."

The shorter of the two nodded in confirmation and pulled Renji into a spare room where part of the 13th squad's cleaning tools were stored. She sat down comfortably on the wooden floor right after Renji closed the door.

As the red-haired shinigami took the floor beside her, one of his 'creatively' tattooed eyebrows shot up, "What's up?"

Rukia held up a finger to silence him, glanced back at the closed door, then uttered in a whisper, "I just think the matter's kinda sensitive, you know?"

"But no one will be crazy enough to spy on you, especially when you're about to divulge some secret about your nii-sama that could spell his life or dea-...good point." Renji crouched now, making it easier to hear what the younger Kuchiki had to say, "So...what is it?"

She checked the door one last time and took a deep breath, "Well, it all started a few days ago..."

_-Flashback-_

_Rukia was very rarely home, if by home you mean in the Kuchiki estate. She never bothered to tell anyone, but the stiff and cold atmosphere that the house held was too much for her. Most of the people she saw were loyal servants, most of them practically fawn over her and flood her with unnecessary questions like 'Would you like some tea, ma'm?' or 'Can we do anything for you, ma'm?' _

_Well, Rukia forgave all of them since they were just juicing the opportunity of acting all servant-like because they could never do the same thing with Rukia's nii-sama. The man was practically untouchable, in the sense that he had that stifling and regal air about him that could have another decent gentleman sweat nervously upon sight._

_Besides, if Rukia was...lucky enough, she might catch a glimpse of any other member of the noble Kuchiki clan, and these encounters usually bring nothing but nervous airs and cold glances. Save for some friendly faces, like Kuchiki Mizure-sama 1 (who was her nii-sama's grandfather), most of the members of the Kuchiki clan never did fully accept her into the family. But thankfully, some of the most 'formidable' (in Rukia's point of view) members of the house were usually out of sight, hidden in their private chambers. _

_Her feet made small 'thunk' noises against the wooden floor, and she sped up her pace a little bit. She was only here to gather some of her shinigami robes after all. There was no sense in staying longer than was necessary..._

"_Rukia."_

_That deep voice made her turn around, eyes widening just a fraction of how big they were, "...Nii-sama..."_

_Kuchiki Byakuya stood just a few feet from Rukia. His white haori was billowing in the wind that came blowing just a few minutes ago. Rukia would have noticed her nii-sama's reiatsu but she was too bent on coming and leaving quickly and unnoticeably that she failed to feel such a presence near her. _

"_I was just here to get some of my robes-"_

"_I need to talk to you about something." _

_Rukia froze in her spot, mostly from the shock and bizarreness of it all. Her nii-sama never invited her into a conversation before. Well, there was one time, but her nii-sama was all bloodied and was being medicated by Unohana-taichou after all the attacks he received from Ichigo and Gin. That one didn't really count. _

_Byakuya took a few steps towards her, and Rukia took no steps back. There was something...strange that was going on, from the tone her nii-sama used in addressing her to the way he walked towards her._

_He looked almost...doubtful about something. _

_If Rukia hadn't known better, she'd say Byakuya was...afraid of something..._

_But this was Kuchiki Byakuya. He's never afraid of anything..._

_...or was he?_

_A pale slender hand rested on Rukia's shoulder, making the younger of the two jump slightly from the contact. It all felt so queer to her, so foreign..._

_Byakuya was about to say something, when Kuchiki Mizure-sama rounded the corner and spotted them. He smiled at the shorter of the two and called Byakuya with him, going on about a meeting of some sort. _

_Rukia never did know what her nii-sama wanted to tell her that day..._

_-End of Flashback-_

"..."

"..."

Lightning danced across the dark sky outside. Thunder boomed afterwards, loud and deafening. Renji and Rukia's faces were momentarily lit up by a nearby clash of lightning.

Rukia chose this chance to speak, "He never did tell me what it was he wanted to tell me that day. We rarely saw each other... What do you think about it, Renji?"

Renji relaxed his pose and stretched his arms backward a bit, letting his hands hold him up from behind, "I dunno, Rukia...I think you're just paranoid...that's all."

The shorter shinigami glanced at her friend, "Really?"

"Yup." the redhead sighed and decided to lie down on the wooden floor completely, hands tucked behind his head, "I bet he just wanted to say somethin' brotherly but decided against it., coz it'll be pretty awkward an' all..."

"..."

"Besides, this is Kuchiki Byakuya we're talkin' about. He rarely worries 'bout anythin'."

Rukia put on a thoughtful face, then nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Renji. I'm worrying about nothing."

The red-haired fukutaichou nodded beside her and stretched, yawning a bit, "It'd be best if I stay here for a while...or until the rain weakens, ne, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and smiled, before hitting Renji with the handle of a nearby mop, "Yep, but you have to earn your keep here, so you'd better clean up after the rain, got it?"

The other merely shrugged, "Sure beats signin' papers in a room with a rock any day."

---

The rain was over now, and the sky was dark, not because of another upcoming drizzle but because it was already night.

All of Rukongai was quiet and still, a strange occurrence since the said streets were usually teeming with life and laughter. The lights were all turned off and a strange tent-like structure stood in one of the most secluded parts of town.

The usually noisy and carefree people were now replaced with the unfriendly form of ruffians and fighters of all shapes and sizes, all emerging from the night and approaching said structure. Gleaming eyes dotted the streets; most of these eyes were shining with utter bloodthirst, the same eerie stare reflected in the menacing weapon each thug held.

Somewhere else, a slender figure darted across Rukongai.

His piercing blue eyes scanned all in sight, before disappearing in a flash.

_And thus started the night._

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I am pleased to inform you that the real hype of the story starts in the next chapter. Please be sure to read it.

1- This was just a name my friend and I guessed. Practically an OC, but not quite. Keep an eye on this character!

Reviews and other comments are very much welcome. Chapter 2 will be ready soon.

Thank you for the time.

P.S. There will be an extra surprise at the end of the next chapter! I am sure you'll all love it!!

Adieu:)


	2. The Noble Four

_**What we live in is a world of lies**_

_**where everyone hides their true faces...**_

_**Tainted Black and White**_

Chapter Two: The Noble Four

by Calistus053

Disclaimer: Lying is a double-edged sword, one that I do not wish to grab a hold of. Therefore, I must admit I do not own Bleach...at all.

**NOTE:**

1-THIS is the all-important chapter which starts the ball rolling. Please be sure to read it!!

2- This chapter will be introducing some OC's. There will be quite a lot of them, 3 in the least, but I assure you that imagining them will be easier than you expect. They're basically OCs, but they do have solid bases in the anime, should you be observant and curious enough.

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Four flags hung like four-pronged horns outside of the tent, as if daring anyone else to enter. These same flags flapped helplessly against the cold harsh wind now blowing across West Rukongai, a chilly prelude to a ghastly evening ahead...

---

Quick and silent as the night, he crept closer and closer to the tent pitched in the middle of West Rukongai. His feet made no sound as they hit the ground, since they seem to be gliding on air. The fairly long remains of his black scarf he had wound around his bare neck flapped against his bare right arm, said arm protected only by what looked like black bandages that ran from the length of his elbow to his wrist. The same went for his other arm, this one clutching what looked like a long stick in the night, though some other details became blurry because of his speed. He was like a ninja, whose pace went uncalculated and with agendas quite unknown to the common folk.

Deadly and silent, he arrived at his destination.

Firelight danced from within the tent, as if sending away the chills of the night outside. Surely with this much light, the place inside would be no different than when it was in broad daylight.

The man held the black scarf closer to himself, and took one last glance at his surroundings. He clutched his long-handled spear tighter, mentally assuring that said weapon was still there to serve him dutifully tonight.

With no more than a last cold stare cast into the merciless crowd hidden in the shadows, he entered.

---

"Welcome back!! ...You're late, you know."

A tall voluptuous woman with red hair and striking gold eyes sauntered over to the newcomer, swaying her hips ever so seductively at him. She wore a long plain white kimono with delicate flower patterns. It was secured to her waist with a big red bow situated at her back.

With an almost imperceptible 'hm', the newcomer went further into the fairly large tent and went to deposit his weapon safely on the farthest corner.

Unfortunately for him, said corner was already occupied by someone.

"We were all waiting for you for quite a long time. Did anything go wrong on your way here?"

A small, soft voice spoke. This time, it was a small child wearing a pure white kimono. He had dusky blue eyes and silvery-white hair that reached up to his shoulders, some stray strands dropping over one eye and successfully hiding it from view. The child looked quite innocent, though it is best not to judge anyone at such an early stage. Appearances can very well fool with this one.

Without even waiting for a reply from the other, a louder, arrogant voice popped in.

"We thought you had a run-in with a random thug out there!! I actually thought you wouldn't reach this place, but hey, that's _Kuchiki Byakuya_ for you!!!" yelled a teen from the other corner. His spiky/messy dark green hair stuck out at random angles, his silver eyes tauntingly gazing at the older man, mouth instantaneously curving into a mischievous smirk.

Byakuya swept his gaze over to the loud boy, then turned a slightly questioning glance at the lady he met by the entrance.

Said lady just shook her head and sighed, "Forgive him; he's new."

---

In an age as old as time, four Noble Houses have already resided in Rukongai. These Four Noble Houses watched over Rukongai and worked hand-in-hand with the shinigami in Seireitei. They made sure that these bonds are never broken, thus securing the stability and safety of the people that reside in Rukongai.

And in an age that rivals time itself, there had been clan wars. Most of these wars were pointless, starting out from simple negotiable matters to the dreaded clanicide, or the destruction of a whole clan in terms of revenge, or just plain bloodthirst.

For many decades, there had been neither reasonable object nor premise that proved debatable between the clans. There had been long moments of peace and silence. For most clans, it was good enough. But the others needed and desired a way to prove themselves, to show that they were the best there was.

Thus started a more proper clan war, or as it was notoriously known, the Tournament.

The Tournament basically consisted of clans fighting against other clans to gain the coveted position as one of the Four Noble Houses. The privilege and respect earned by being a Noble House was indisputable. Most refer to that highly acceptable reason. However, some still join the Tournament with the pointless reason of spilling blood.

The rules that got applied on the first few Tournaments were harsh and jagged, much like an unsharpened sword. Clans against other clans. Those left standing win.

Eventually, the rules were decided to be too brutal. After all, the Tournament then was plainly and simply clanicide, only with a fancier name. After much thought, the rules were changed.

The Tournament now is held annually, consisting of clan representatives against other clan representatives. The weight and pressure of gaining the title was now on these individuals' shoulders.

But no matter how the high-ranking shinigami try, bloodthirst was hard to remove from the public's minds. Even after the rules were changed into somewhat humane ways, violations still happened often. News of clan representatives killing other clan representatives before the Tournament was rampant, as well as blackmailing and the use of innocent children to fight were shocking yet true reports sent to Seireitei.

Outraged, the shinigami issued an ultimatum, banning the Tournament forever. This same rule was very soon exercised and strictly implemented during the time of Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, who was still Gotei 13's current head.

Silence ensued after that. No one heard of the Tournament ever again.

But some rumors say it still lives...only this time, underground and away from the prying eyes of the shinigami...

_...The thirst for blood and power lives on..._

---

"It's been a long time, ne, Byakuya?" the tall red-haired lady asked, almost wistfully looking at the other.

Rengei Kanare- that was her name. She might not look like it, but the Rengei clan is the oldest defending clan there was. Said clan has already outlived the Kuchiki's, which was saying a lot. Tonight was Kanare's tenth year to defend her clan's position. She was known to be quite the rabid fighter and is a force to be reckoned with. She and her detachable chain-linked scythe formed a formidable pair.

...Oh, did I forget to mention she was pregnant now?

"...yes, rather long..." Byakuya glanced at the woman, who had a 'sweeter-than-sweet' smile plastered on her face and was currently pointing at her tummy.

The Kuchiki merely raised a delicate eyebrow, "...Did you want to tell me something?"

Kanare suddenly squealed in delight and glomped the unsuspecting man, "I'm pregnant!! Four months!!! Isn't that great??"

Byakuya could only sweatdrop, like the rest of the people in the tent. Kanare really was...quite warm towards others. She never kept any emotions locked up inside. Come to think of it, she and 10th squad lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku could very well pass as cousins...

The child from the far left corner joined in the 'conversation', "Kanare-san even told us about how she and her husband met. Go on, tell him, Kanare-san!"

This child, clad in all white, was Seishurou Itsumoki. He was the youngest fighter defending this year, but that didn't mean he was a pushover. He actually...scared off his cousin, who was supposed to defend. Mind you, said cousin was rumored to be Attila the Hun's reincarnation. Itsumoki was too adorable for his own good, but the twin maces he held behind him begged to differ.

Egged on by a companion, Kanare started with her story, "Well, if you guys remembered, I met this man on the Tournament last year...Or was it the year before that?"

The other fighter left in the other corner peered into the small crowd inside the tent, "It _was_ last year. You told us, like, a thousand times already.."

As sarcastic and obnoxious as ever came Kusanotsugi Shiryuu. Tonight was his first night to defend the Noble House title for his clan. Even though he was new, Shiryuu talked like he had been in the Tournament for years. Needles to say, his fishing pole weapon proved otherwise. If hot air was a weapon, let's just say Shiryuu would be the master of it.

Kanare blinked in succession, "Oh, right... Anyway, I met him on the tournament last year. I remembered beating him to a pulp then, but I actually realized he looked kinda cute..."

Kuchiki Byakuya started outside into the night as Kanare's voice droned on. It was getting late, but not late enough. Soon, the Tournament was going to start, another weight to add upon his conscience.

Ever since it started, Byakuya always had the responsibility to defend his clan's position. Joining the Tournament was pretty much mandatory on his part. However, things have become quite...awkward when the ultimatum was imposed.

_The Tournament was illegal._

...and yet, here he was, breaking one of the rules that he was prepared to die for...

_Why_ was he here anyway? If anyone saw him here and actually recognized him (which was a hard feat, seeing that he was wearing clothes no one in Seireitei would think he'd wear) he could face harsh consequences...and he might have to say goodbye to his position as the 6th squad captain, a position he is absolutely not ready to give up.

...then, _why?_

Well, that was easy- because his clan needed him to.

But...does he actually need his clan?

Can't he live a simple contented life without them? Without all this?

So many questions, and yet no answer to any of them.

'_Everything is so complicated...yet again.' _Byakuya vaguely shook his head, before turning his attention back to his tent comrades.

---

"Will you hurry up?! I'm growin' roots here!!"

"Shut up! You were the one who suggested this in the first place!!"

An annoyed groan, "Well, yeah! But I'm only doing it because you were worried about it!! 'Sides, aren't _you_ the one who wants answers here??"

Rukia glared a bit at her friend before sighing, defeated, "Alright, fine...but if we don't hurry up, we might not catch him anymore!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Ofcourse we couldn't. Did you see how fast he was going??"

"Whaat???!!!"

"Hey, keep yer voice down!! Someone might see us!!"

The younger Kuchiki quieted a bit, but glared nevertheless at her friend, "Then how are we going to follow him now and know what he's up to???"

The red-haired shinigami looked out towards the dark streets of Rukongai, "Simple- it's faint now since we're too far from him, but I can feel his reiatsu. And don't ya forget- I know this place like the back of my hand, even if it's freakin' dark."

Rukia nodded in confirmation, "Well then, let's go!"

In a flash, the two shinigamis were gone.

---

_**...How else, then, can you find a reliable one**_

_**if you do not break their masks?**_

0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

After all the seriousness, let us take a break for a while...

**SHINIGAMI CUP...**_**GOLDEN!!!**_

Byakuya looked at his shirt, "These are...what, again?"

"They're our clan shirts, silly!! See, they have such adorable prints!!" Kanare exclaimed, showing off her shirt with a print of a smiling heart with wings.

The Kuchiki looked back at his shirt. It was white and had strange black zig-zaggy lines on the top, and then on the side. There was nothing else.

"What could that be on your shirt, Kuchiki-san?" Itsumoki inquired. He was wearing a shirt with a bunny on it. The bunny was wearing ninja clothes and had the words 'BUNJA' on the bottom.

At last, a thought hit Byakuya, "...Could these be...the kenseikan?"

The other two looked at the shirt, curious.

Kanare was first to speak, "Well...now that you mentioned it..."

"...It _does_ look like the kenseikan...on the front view and on a bald head, that is.." Itsumoki finished, leaving Kanare laughing behind him.

Byakuya dragged the shirt over to the other side and ripped it to shreds with his spear. Never, _never_ was he to wear such a humiliating depiction of his noble family's symbol...

Just when the stoic man was to burn the material into ashes (just to make sure he has exorcised it properly), Shiryuu went back into the tent, wearing his shirt. On it was a lightbulb...with no light.

With a frown, Shiryuu spoke, "I don't get it!"

---

So, there you are! I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I had fun (and backaches) in making it! Expect more action and drama in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 3 will be ready as soon as...fate and internet connection make it possible for me to do so.

Reviews and other comments are always welcome.

Adieu:)


End file.
